diablo2resurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
(SC) Peddler's Infernal Nova Proc Barb
Infernal Nova is back! all thanks to Garbad's Pyre and La mort Noire. I've been wanting to make an infernal nova cheese build that works after the heavy nerf to it and Frenzy barb ended up being the best class to proc it and other effects that help with clearspeed. Since this is a build you can't start the ladder with I will be adding my LightMeme Ww barb build guide after this post so that you can start the ladder with ease until you gain enough wealth and rng to play this frenzy build. You can find a full walkthrough video at the very bottom of this guide, Cheers! Infernal nova rapes with -100 fire res but you need to get fire absorb How this build works in kf? frenzy everything except for fire cunts/lightning cunts, infernal nova/Meteor/firestorm will kill everything else when it procs and you run so fast you can outrun thundercunts and just herd big packs. how to cow? swap gloves and amulet with venom grip and atmas aurate for overcapped psn res and kill everything but be careful around freeze packs and bearcows. Can do over p3 with avatar of fire and such. Pros: * Can farm Killing fields and almost any other high density area in the game very effectively up to p5, then clear speed slows down higher than that unless you switch to Avatar of Fire * Pretty much immortal as long as Fortify is up * Huge life, regen and fire absorb so you get healed by fire dmg despite having -100 fire res * Fast AF with frenzy * Revenants and shaman packs are now allies! This is how we proc fortify everytime (once it procs you can attack everything) * Reems P5 chaos/baal/Forgotten sands/Furnace runs (skipping bosses ofc) * Reems P1 cows - with proper gear swaps and be very careful when you get amped Cons: * Lamorts can be hard to find * very low attack rating so don't waste your time hitting champs, superuniques or bosses * Clearspeed build * can get killed easily by Ice Maidens and thunder cunts without fortify on * No boss killing potential (unless you put points into ww and swap gear) Weapons: * Dual Lamorts - socketed with scarlet dreams/Anger Game * Lamort + upped Arcblade * Lamort + Bone wand augmented with 20% fire absorb * Lamort + your weapon of choice Shield option: * Efiggy of Dialon - fire sorb/Fire dmg/life - for when you dont have 2 lamorts Rings: * dual Dwarf Stars for 30% fire sorb/flat fire dmg/life/str Belts: * The blazing Sun - fire sorb/life regen/meteor proc/light radius Body Armor: * Gharbad's Pyre nova is trash without gharbads Helm: * Helm - Late game= 3 soc helm with 3 angers - End Game = Rheingold, Avatar of fire, Burning Veil for more fire absorb, Andy Visage for - fire res and psn nova on striking, Ambe's Honor, Visions From the Aether Boots: * Steps of Desire - for zoom zoom and slow missiles much bis if you don't mind losing some hp * Divine/Worldstar crafted boots of your choosing Gloves: * Hellmouth - gives us fire sorb/hellfire/firestorm/cbf - best in slot * Swap Hellmouth for Venom grip - for cows Amulet: * Rising Sun - gives us fire sorb/meteor proc/life regen/light radius - best in slot when using Rheingold * Swap Rising Sun for Atma's Aureate - for cows Charms: Primary - Fire Dmg%/res Secondary - FRW/FHR Tertiary - Mana leech + x2 Confuse Skills: Warcries: * Max Bo Combat Masteries: * 13 into Inc Speed * 15 into Iron Skin * 1 into Proficiency and Mastery * As much as you need in Natural Resistance to get -100 fire res and cap other res Combat skills: * Max Frenzy * 1 into Bash * 1 into Leap Stats: Strength - Enough for gear unless scaling Avatar of Fire Dexterity - enough for gear Vitality - all points go here Energy - none Subclass: * Slayer - depending on gear * Titan - depending on gear Videos: * Build Walkthrough and Killing fields Demonstration - https://youtu.be/HZW9QhTFl_8 * P3 Furnace of Pain and Forgotten Sands - https://youtu.be/BrgYObI3jWw * Chaos and Baal - https://youtu.be/7wYIvIo9tYg